Magnitude
Bio A young student at Greendale college, Magnitude's name is a portmanteau of "magnetic" and "attitude". He earned it by having a "magnetic" personality and a lot of "attitude". A self described one man party, he is a very popular guy on campus and is often the first one called to liven up any festivities being held. He is known for his signature catchphrase "Pop, pop!" along with his accompanying raise the roof gesture. He first appeared in Season Two in the episode "Early 21st Century Romanticism". He is portrayed by Luke Youngblood . Character history Season Two Magnitude first appears on Valentines Day at an impromptu party held at Jeff's apartment. He first delivered his signature catchphrase and gesture when Jeff asked who he was. When the school needs to select a student body president, Magnitude competes the election and gets into a spirited debate with Leonard. in the At the end of the semester he participated in the Paintball Assassin game. When the City College invaders join the competition, Magnitude and the remaining students are gathered together in the anthropology classroom by Troy and Abed. They proposed an alliance to fight for Greendale's sake but Magnitude refuses to join. He claims that since he's a one man party, he can't be in an alliance as it would be a paradox. A student coincidentally named Paradox takes exception to that. Troy plays peacemaker and settles things down between them. It's then that modified remote controlled car with a paintball grenade then slips into the room. Magnitude selflessly jumps onto the device and takes the hit when it explodes. Magnitude's sacrifice becomes a rallying point for the students and inspires everyone to take back the school from the invaders. After the final confrontation between the two schools is resolved, Magnitude can be seen celebrating the victory alongside his fellow classmates Garrett, Vicki, Quendra, and Star-Burns.}} Significant episodes: Season Three In the study group's third year he is taking Biology 101 alongside them. His partner in class assignments is Vicky. After Magnitude delivers his signature catchphrase and raise the roof gesture to end his and Vicki's class assignment presentation, Professor Kane suggests to him that everyone is secretly laughing at him. He later helps build Troy and Abed's new Pillow fort. Due to an ultimatum issued to him by Troy and his opposing Blanket fort construction, Abed later summons Magnitude with new orders. He and tells him to start evacuating the pillow fort residents immediately. Magnitude is among the inhabitants of Pillowtown backing Abed up in a showdown against Troy's rival blanket fort denizens. When fellow Pillowtownian Star-Burns accidentally collapses a section of the blanket fort, it starts the Pillows and Blankets war. Magnitude was one of the first casualties of the war as shown by one of the photographs Britta took during the two and a half day conflict. Later he assists Troy and Abed in the murder investigation of their biology project. He tells them that a key he borrowed from the administrations office had been inside his backpack which was stolen while he was in the restroom. He later watches along with the rest of his Biology classmates Jeff and Annie prosecute Todd for the crime in a trial held in the biology classroom. Significant episodes: Season Four In the study group's fourth year at Greendale, Magnitude is brought in by them and Dean Pelton to assist in recruiting a new student. He is named Archie DeCoste and is the scion of a wealthy family who could potentially be a source of major funding for the school. Magnitude helps to liven up a party held in Archie's honor and delivers his catchphrase and raise the roof gesture. Archie then demands to the Dean that the signature gesture of be his now and Pelton summarily tells Magnitude that he is no longer allowed to do that anymore. Magnitude then spends the night desperately trying to figure out a replacement catchphrase. When Annie and Pelton see how distressed he has become, Pelton confronts Archie about his attitude and lifts the ban he placed on Magnitude. In a flashback to the year 2008, it's revealed Magnitude was at the party where Annie ran through a plate glass window. Her actions caused two balloons to pop one right after the other which led to Magnitude coming up with his signature catchphrase. Significant episodes: Class history Quotes "For A Few Paintballs More": "Competitive Ecology": "Basic Lupine Urology" External links #'Pop! Pop!': The Oral History of Magnitude, the Party Machine of 'Community' Category:Community Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters